Aleistor Chamber
|image = |kanji = アレイスト・チェンバー |rōmaji = Areisuto Chienbā |alias = |species = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Weston College |occupation = Viscount of Druitt Alumnus of Weston College |previous occupation = |base of operations = London |status = Alive |relatives = Edgar Redmond (nephew) |manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 7 |anime debut = Episode 4 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Tatsuhisa Suzuki |english voice = Todd Haberkorn }} Viscount Aleistor Chamber (アレイスト・チェンバー, Areisuto Chienbā), often referred to by his formal title, Viscount of Druitt, is a nobleman well-known for his fine tastes and parties held during the social season. Appearance Aleistor is an extremely handsome man, as commented by many nobles, with lavender eyes and light-blond hair that reportedly "shines like the sun."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 14 Aleistor regularly dresses in elegant clothing which consists of a white suit, a pocket square, and an ascot tie, along with accessories such a brooch and white gloves. According to Ciel Phantomhive, Aleistor bears a resemblance to his nephew. Personality Aleistor is a very pompous and melodramatic man who tends to compare things to women and girls; for example, he often called Ciel Phantomhive, when he was disguised as a girl, a "robin." Furthermore, he is an avid fan of arts and food. Additionally, Aleistor has a passionate interest in black magic,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 3 and held underground auctions at which he sold women as pets, for body parts, or even as individuals to be used in ritual sacrificing. However, he did not necessarily partake in these morbid activities; he simply captured the victims and facilitated the transactions.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 8, page 5 When he was caught engaging in these auctions, he was able to escape a jail sentence through bribery. History Aleistor graduated from Weston College, the same school his nephew Edgar Redmond formerly attended before his expulsion. At one point during his life, Aleistor attained a doctor's license, though he never worked at a hospital or otherwise had a career associated with health care.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 2 Plot Red Butler Arc Aleistor hosts an elegant party which numerous nobleman attend.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 4 Ciel, deliberately dressed as a young lady, dances with Sebastian Michaelis and attracts his attention. He approaches and compliments Ciel, calling him a "robin." He makes several seduction attempts, oblivious to Ciel's discomfort.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, pages 22-28 At Ciel's insistence, Aleistor leads him to a hidden room,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, page 31 where he releases a soporific gas that renders Ciel unconscious.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, pages 36-37 .]] In an underground auction, Aleistor addresses the audience, announcing that Ciel, who is tied and blindfolded, is the valuable item they have been anticipating. He offers a range of possibilities: Ciel can be kept in the cage, be played with, used in a ceremony, or parts of him could be sold according to what the customer prefers. He begins the bid at one-thousand, but then, the light in the room mysteriously vanishes. Aleistor loses consciousness, and the police arrives shortly thereafter. He is assumed to be put behind bars.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 8, pages 5-11 Indian Butler Arc Aleistor is one of the judges at the curry fair, along with Chef Higharm and Mr. Carter. Ciel deduces that Aleistor was able to bribe his way out of being arrested by the Scotland Yard.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 16 As the chefs began cooking, Aleistor theatrically favors Agni's usage of royal blue lobster.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 25 Like the other judges, he dismisses the entrants who used curry powder.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 28 Initially, Aleistor and the judges are skeptical of Sebastian's curry doughnut, but when he cuts it open, he is astonished to discover that the curry is inside. Once he tastes it, he is captivated; he praises the curry doughnut as revolutionary, and compares it to a cute, young girl.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 31-38 Due to their different flavors, he, along with the other judges, cannot make a decision and declare a tie between Agni and Sebastian, which is later overturned by Queen Victoria.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, pages 39-40''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 21, pages 46-48 Luxury Liner Arc Aleistor shows up at the Aurora Society's meeting on the Campania, the reason insinuated is that he has a doctor's license. He shows his changed Phoenix pose that was formulated in accordance to his own style. He sees Ciel and Sebastian in disguise and comes over to talk to them, asking if they are beginners. Ciel hides behind Sebastian as the latter responds that he saw an article in the newspaper about it. Aleistor says that Madam Samuel's "lightlippedness" is troublesome. He then notices Ciel and asks if they had ever met before and Ciel hastily declines. Aleistor agrees, saying that if they had met before, he would not forget such a beautiful boy such as Ciel. He notes that it is pitiful for him to have a bandage over his eye and Ciel claims that his father said that by coming here, the doctors will heal it. The Viscount assures him that "Rian" would be able to and that he is eager to stare into both of Ciel's eyes. Aleistor corrects himself, muttering that it is decadent the way it is now, so one eye is more than enough.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 20-21 When the meeting begins, he points out the founder, Rian Stoker, to Ciel and Sebastian. They watch as Rian introduces himself by reciting the Aurora Society's greeting and begins explaining the nature of the complete salvation of mankind through medicine where it is able to revive the dead. He tests the medicine out on Margaret Connor and when she begins to rise, the crowd including Aleistor is amazed and astonished. However Margaret begins attacking viciously and he flees from the scene.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 22-32 Consequently, it is revealed that he has left to Rian's first class room in order to steal the device that can render the Bizarre Dolls useless and immobile. He then encounters Sebastian and Ciel in the first class passenger hallway. When they acknowledged him, he asks who are they since he has never seen them without a disguise. However, he brushes it off negligently, claiming that since he is well known in society as the incarnation of beauty, it is rare for someone to not know him. Sebastian asks why he is still on the ship when there are Bizarre Dolls everywhere, and he responds saying that there is something he needs to protect, even if he must risk his life on the sinking ship. The corpses are just like puppets to him. After saying that, he says he has spoken too much. Sebastian quickly recites the Aurora Society's greeting and they all join in. The Viscount acknowledges them as comrades after the recitation of the greeting and notes that he does remember their faces somewhere.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 6-10 Ciel then asks if that is the device to stop the Bizarre Dolls. Aleistor is shocked and asks where he got that information and tells them that if they want to know anything about the coming of a new Aurora thanks to medicine, they will have to follow him. He guides them to the first class passenger lounge as he has his handful of men carried it, with one of them being the Undertaker. Aleistor asks for the device to be set down gently, saying that it is worth more than their lives. Aleistor announces that he will not activate the device yet since the "cast" is incomplete. Just then, Rian appears, along with Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox, and he yells at Aleistor for stealing the device. The Viscount of Druitt is unaffected by his anger and with open arms, dramatically welcomes him. He claims that tonight the empire Rian built will collapse like Pompeii and as a replacement, Aleistor's new realm will be brought forth. With the power of the device, he will create a new empire. The one who conquered eternity shall rule over everything else with corruption and decadence. It will be called the Aurora Empire.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 11-15 He overhears Grell wanting to kill him and he interrupts his annihilation plan, threatening to destroy the device by pouring his wine over it and Ronald quickly stops Grell from attacking. He laughs that this is "real power" in which he could win against them all with just a glass of wine.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 15-16 Bizarre Dolls break into the room, and Ciel asks him to activate it. He says he will only do so if Ciel calls him "Caesar" with the "lovely little" mouth of his, calling Ciel "cock robin." The others begin fending off the Bizarre Dolls, and he compares the battle to Nero watching fights in the Colosseum from above whilst enjoying his wine. Grell yells at him to activate it and he tells them to do his Phoenix pose to pledge their loyalty to him, the "emperor." They are forced to recite his version of the Aurora Society's greeting with him and pose Aleistor's adapted form of the phoenix, with one hand behind the hand while the other is stretched from the body.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 17-23 Aleistor, pleased, declares that he will demonstrate how the dead army prostrates itself before him and presses a button on the device only to discover that it does not work hence the Bizarre Dolls continue their rampage. He then yells at Rian that the device he built is defective. Ciel is appalled to realize that it was not Aleistor who built it. The latter points out that he cannot build something like this and he only decided to borrow it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 24-26 Grell decides to end Aleistor's life and lunges towards him, frightening the Viscount. However before Grell was able to land a blow, the Undertaker covers the Viscount, one of his hands stopping the death scythe, shocking everyone. The Undertaker says that it would be sad to lose such an amusing man, that is Aleistor. The said Viscount is then portrayed having fainted due to shock.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 27-29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 60, page 7 Later, it was revealed that he survived from the Campania incident.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, Page 2 Public School Arc Aleistor attends the per-festivities of Weston College's annual cricket tournament. When he arrives, he chastises his nephew, Edgar Redmond, for being rude to one of Lawrence Bluewer's sisters. He says how nostalgic it is to be at his alma mater.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, Page 8 He is heartbroken when the Blue House wins the cricket tournament,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 80, page 20 but cheerfully participates in the after-party, charming a couple of ladies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 13 Anime's Synopsis Shard of Hope Arc Aleistor acts as a judge in an ice sculpture contest at the Frost Fair. He is the only one to rate Lau's pornographic statue highly. However, like the other judges, he raves about Sebastian's work, comparing him to Noah. Afterward, when the thieves who originally stole the Shard of Hope threaten to bomb the place, he also highly rates his skating skills, which Sebastian uses to take out the thieves. Indian Butler Arc Aleistor tastes Sebastian's curry and describes how scrumptious it is. He compares it to Ciel Phantomhive, who was disguised as a girl. During the competition he expresses his strong fondness for blue lobster and dons a blue lobster hat. When the audience members are afflicted with curryma, a spice that uses the darkness in a human's heart, he is the only one to find the action exciting and is particularly invigorated by Mina's attack moves. Revival at Trancy's Tragedy Arc Aleistor knows the late head of the Trancy family, because he is Arnold Trancy's nephew. He finds Alois Trancy as a boy of pure beauty, and believes that Alois had done nothing wrong.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 25 Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive, who was in disguise as a young girl) "A really lovely dancer just like a robin! This lady."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 12 * (While hosting an auction) "You may choose to keep her in a cage, or you could play with her as much as you wish, or use her in a ceremony, or parts of her could be sold, according to what the customer prefers."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 3 * (Referring to Agni's curry) "Like the beautiful lady unexpectedly met, with seven precious stones, wrapping their beauty around you. A gold brooch shaped like a dove, a bracelet made of sapphires and pearls, a garnet necklace, a cameo medal, and a diamond and emerald ring on your exquisite fingers, by you, my heart has been stolen from me."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 31-32 * (Referring to Sebastian Michaelis' curry) "The young girl at the ball makes me want to love her tenderly. The mischievous mocking bird, singing like a child in the daytime. But in the evening, you show your true colors. The heartstring pulling smile behind your mask, a young girl, alone... I really want to hold you tightly in my arms."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 28 * (Referring to Alois Trancy) "Oh, God, you made a big mistake! How can such a chaste beauty reside in the body of a young boy!? But I will forgive you, God! Amen." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "I'm not a Viscount anymore! "Caesar"... I will activate it if you call me that way. With that lovely little mouth of yours, cock robin."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 18 Trivia * According to [[That Butler, Voting|the official Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll]], Aleistor is the sixteenth most popular character in the series, with 98 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's G Fantasy Magazine * Despite having a medical license, in the first season of the anime, large quantities of blood make Aleistor faint.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 7 * When making the manga, one of Yana Toboso's assistants accidentally called Aleistor koshaku, which means "insolent," instead of shishaku, which means "viscount." This became a recurring joke for Toboso.Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji Volume 2 * "Druitt" was spelled "Dolitt" in Chapter 66.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, page 3 * Exclusively in the second season of the anime, Aleistor is related to the Trancy family; his uncles are Former Head Trancy and Arnold Trancy, his aunt is Countess Trancy, and his cousin is Alois Trancy. * In the Making of Kuroshitsuji II, his first name was mispelled as "Alaist" instead of Aleistor.The Making of Kuroshitsuji II * It is possible that Aleistor Chamber had gotten his first name from Aleistor Crowley, a Victorian era nobleman with a passion for the occult and a lack of sense when it came to manage his money that ultimately led to his doom. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Red Butler Arc Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical